Work VS Reality
by MoMo Taylor Anderson
Summary: Taylor in a suit what more can you want.
1. Chapter 1

Trailer

Hair tied in tight bun.

White crisp button over black under the knees pencil skirt.

Black pantyhose with ½ inch heels.

She only wore pink allure lip gloss.

Around the office she was named Taylor McNerd.

She never socialized, she ate in peace, and it seemed to be the only time she talked.

She was a little mice her CEO office.

It was known that if she walked down your floor with her blue folder, someone was getting fired.

She ran a tight ship.

What they didn't know is what happens when the bun floes down into a curly mane and the skirt is off. Taylor made sure that they didn't know about the men in her life; Troy, Zeke, or Jay. Zeke and Troy her best friends, while Jay was her man. Her Filipino nerdy man.

For her the end of a work day meant the bun comes off, and the relaxation begins.


	2. Caught

Waking up this morning felt so wrong. I mean I hate my job. Even if I was CEO of MiLove Moore's Enterprises, I just straight disliked the business. Every day I am forced to pull my hair into a bun, and wear strictly professional attire, and deal with idiots the entire day. The only thing that keeps me sane is my boys. Honestly what is it about men that make woman so sane?

Rolling over I laid a hand across my bed and reached for Jay. Not surprised to feel the empty space.

I noted the signs for a couple of weeks now. I heard the whispered calls and I noticed the obvious signs. He suddenly canceledour dates to go someplace else. The new ringtone that caused a small smile that was once only for me. It didn't matter how much I tried to coax him back to loving only me, he was always going to be the player and I, just a bitch that kept him entertained. It didn't matter if I could give him the best head or if I could make his eyes roll back after one thrust. I was just a piece of meat he craved for every once and a while. Slipping out of bed I wrapped the red satin sheet around my body and walked into my living room. Lying there on my couch was the one and only Troy Xavier Bolton slightly snoring with his blanket tossed over him. On the other couch laid Zeke Jeffery Baylor with his recent journal he kept all of his recipes in. Judging by their snoring they had came from basket ball practice and crashed on my couches. Rolling my eyes at the two I walked into my kitchen to make me a Mocha Latte with Extra chocolate. Sitting hoping I didn't wake them. Taking the steaming mug into the far side of my loft I logged into my computer. And boom there was a picture of me and Jay all cuddled up on our 4th date. The same date where I gave him all of me, and he treated me like a Goddess. Like I was the only thing keeping him together, I felt the tears prickle up in my eyes and I only allowed a few drops to fall. This man was not worth it. I wouldn't give them satisfaction of tearing me down. Sniffing I wiped my eyes and quickly opened my internet browser anything really to hide that memory of what we once were. Looking through the company's email not diddly squat had changed from last night.

"Well good morning to me," Zeke said landing a hand on Taylor's shoulder. Tay attempted to smile up at him. "Hey Zeke," she tried to say with her normal flirty tone. "Oh no what's wrong mama?" Zeke asked squatting next to her chair. "Nothing Babe. Why are you up? Did I wake you?" she said trying to put her doe eyes on him. "Uh uh you ain't getting off the hook that easy. Why were you just crying?" Zeke asked sternly tilting her chin up with his right index finger. "What's going on in that amazing brain of yours?" He watched as her lip quivered and she tried to keep her façade up. Pulling her closer he waited until she felt safe enough to tell him. "Jay's having an affair," she choked out between sobs. Zeke's blood began boil to an all time high. Sitting Taylor back onto the chair he barged up and ran back into the living room to get Troy. Taylor watched in terror. "Zeke no," she shouted when she saw him approach Troy. "No Tay that son of a bitch is going to pay for hurting you." Troy stirred slowly in his sleep. "TROY WAKE UP MAN" Zeke yelled once he reached the Troy's couch. "Bro give me another hour…" Troy sighed rolling into the couch. Tay slowly walked up behind Zeke. "No man. Man we got to go kick this boy's ass now!" Zeke yelled. "Zeke hush before you wake up T," Zeke groaned at Troy's stubbornness. He was going to have to use drastic measures, hopefully Troy didn't kill him for what he was about to say. "Well since Troy is out I guess your all mine Taylor. Come on let's go to your room and you can show me how you like to ride." Troy sat up immediately and grabbed Zeke. "What the fuck you just say," He yelled. Taylor looked mortified at the scene in front f her. The two most important men in her life where pretty much both angry all because of her stupid choice in the men she dated. "Glad to see you awake Bolton. Sorry for waking you up like that but shit you needed to get up. We have a situation though man," Zeke said motioning for Taylor to come closer. "Now tell him what you told me Baby Girl," Zeke said sliding her towards Troy. Troy looked at the red material wrapped around her body, and forced himself to pay attention to her words. "It's nothing big. Just Jay's having an affair." She mumbled hoping he didn't hear. But judging at the rate of which he clenched his fist he heard every word. "Oh imma kick his little Filipino ass," Troy yelled looking Zeke in the face. Both men saw the same need to protect in the others eye. "Taylor Baby Doll, you just go get ready for work, don't worry will have this bastard out of your hair in no time. In fact we will meet you up for lunch," Troy said giving her a devilish smile. "I'll cook your favorite- Alright Angel?" Zeke said looking towards her with not a mischievous smile but gleam in his eye. Before she had the chance to neither react nor reply they both gathered their gym bags and were out the door. "Great just fuckin great. How the hell am I supposed to keep my cool at work with them trying to meet up?" As stupid and idiotic as it sounded I hoped that Jay would be alright. I mean I know he wasn't the best guy in the world but well we all have our sins and our flaws. I haven't been this Love Sick since my little thing with Chad. He cheated on me too, and I dumbly allowed it. I turned the blind eye to all the signs. And of course ignored all the negative feedback I got about him. We broke up because I finally got tired of his bull shit and well I left.

It wasn't until one night I was out clubbing with Kelsi and Shar when the bartender sent me a note from the VIP lounge. Showing the note to Shar and Kels we laughed it off as a fake note. That was until a bottle of Alizé and another note.

Come on Taylor McKessie. We go back. Hmm let's see… in High School your favorite color was lime green. It was the color of your phone your iPod and if I'm not mistaken it was the color of your braces back in elementary school.

Tay gasped. She knew who the note had to be from only very few people knew about her iPod since she never brought it to school in fear someone might take it. And the braces comment narrowed her list to four people. Leaving Kelsi and Shar at the bar Tay walked up the stairs to the VIP area and felt like she'd been hit over the head with an elephant. Standing behind the bouncer was her old friends Zeke and Troy. Both with the hugest grins she ever saw. "So you two are the ones who sent the bottle of Alizé?" Tay asked with mock disappointment. "Expecting someone else?" Zeke asked reaching for hand and when she slid her hand in his he kissed it. "Well I was kind of hoping Trey Songz wanted to see if I'd say ahh but ehh you two will do?" She said hugging Troy and Zeke. After that night of catching up the trio became best friends and pretty much became a little family. Tay was the baby girl and Troy and Zeke her big bros. Well that was until she met Jay. She met Jay at one of those long boring conferences in Houston. He had been eyeing her during a lecture and well she snuck herself a couple of glances back. The man was fine and well she always had a thing for accents and boy was this guy Filipino. He finally approached her at the little dinner they set up for the conference board members, and asked her to dance. As they danced he whispered bits and chunks of information. It was as if he knew the way to her heart. Too bad he was cheater. Too bad he got caught.


	3. Fan has been hit

Troy slammed the passenger door as he brewed over what he wanted to happen to Jay's face.

Hmmm a nice Detroit stomping would do….No an H-Town throw down. How can anyone throw away a relationship with her away for some piece of ratchet hoe in the streets? Well that girl better do some Circus Hoe Lay shit for him to dog Taylor." Troy shouted from Zeke's passenger seat, which was laid out pretty far back to the back seats. Troy ran a hand across his face as if he was trying to hide it from his words.

"Man Troy you need to cool it before we find this dude," Zeke said glancing over to Troy's dark ice cold eyes. Troy clenched his fist on the armrest and Zeke swore he heard each bone in his fingers crack. "I laid back and let Taylor fall in love with that asshole; never spoke a word about how I felt about her and he fuckin…" Troy slammed his hand into the window. Zeke pulled the car over and rubbed his window from Troy's harsh blow…thankfully he didn't cause any damage.

* * *

At MiLove Moore's Records

Tay looked down at his peaceful face resting in her lap, the sweet perspiration that was the beautiful consequence of their passion lying across his forehead. It seemed that the more they came the quicker their bodies prepared for each touch. She was already feeling the wooziness that came after an intense moment of passion with Troy. Is it possible to cum from just a thought? Taylor sighed as she lay out on her patio letting the brisk air flow past her ankles. Laughing lazily she again gazed over at the sleeping form resting on her. He deserved the rest after the amazing mouth work he just provided her with. Just as Troy started to shift awake… Taylor's office door slammed open and Sharpay's shrill voice rang out with, "WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT JAY!" Taylor jumped up and closed her door so that her assistant's noisy ass would not here any of this. "Dammit Zeke, can't hold hot water," Taylor murmured trying hard to keep away from the Diva's fist range. Soon a tiny knock was heard at the door. "Baby, it's me," Kelsi's frail voice could be heard from the other side of the door. "Did he really tell the whole gang," Taylor sighed slamming her head on her desk. Kelsi strode in and cuddled her best friend. Sharpay scoffed she hated babying her friends unless they were sick, and in this case Taylor wasn't sick. It would be Jay who would need to get the sympathy from Sharpay who was seeing red. She wanted to kick the little wanna be Asian boy's face until he looked black and blue.

"Honey tell me how you want me to serve make this better," Kelsi said cradling her now crying friend. Kelsi just held on rubbing her back as Sharpay stood up and paced Taylor's office.

* * *

Jay crossed his legs as he looked at his new lady, she was a foxy slut. The kind you see in a music video and imagine snatching her off the set and fuckin her one quick time. In fact she was in a couple videos. You see the Kirko Bangz video Drank in my Cup she was the thick in all the right places chick at the part that went like "rocking the hip right lip tight" whatever the fuck that dude was saying. I seen her in the video and had a flight sent to pick her up the next morning. I know she is only in this for the money and quite frankly as hot as she was I didn't give two fucks. I stuck my tongue on places in her body, I only dreamed of doing to Taylor. UGGHH Taylor my wifey. I love that beautiful girl but ever since we got together she stopped being as 'sexy' she went respectful. And I need that genuine love and character she has, but I crave the sexy ass I pulled at the conference. Taylor was the only girl to let me bite down hard while I was putting a working on that pussy. In fact I need that girl right now, but this prissy princess, is straight pillow princess classification. Taylor was innovative and open to things, not that I really went into with her my deepest desires. I tried to just do small something somethings, I wasn't to sure how serious we were until she opened up her home to me. Damn I love her but well you ever been with someone who deserves someone they have always been overlooking. I mean I know she loves me but that fuckin boy Troy is pretty much entitled to her love and her heart. That dude has been there more than I have. He was there when she needed help with her label. He got her the job there when she was 18. He brought her some business w. All I did was put temporary smiles on her face. I never stayed around long enough to actually notice her smiles, or even enjoy them. "Daddy, there is some men here to see you," my new chick said. "There right on time, Baby girl imam need you to head upstairs and wait for me to call for you," she quickly obeyed and I waited for the sound of my bedroom door to close. I then heard the sound of the door banging, "I'm coming, "I yelled towards the door. I opened the door and faced the man my girl should be with and the dude who was my only hope to not get my ass whooped like I deserved. "Gentleman let's take this conversation inside." Troy just stared at Jay. "I would rather we do this right here…"


	4. Super Rich Kids

"No man, come on I deserve to have my ass beat but just hear me out," Jay said holding his hands up in surrender. "Troy let's hear him out," Zeke said walking past Jay and going towards the den. Troy walked inside but not without a death glare at Jay. Jay just held his down and shut the door. "You guys want anything to drink," he said trying to offer a bit of hospitality. Zeke and Troy just stared at him. "You think I am going to sit in here and smile in your face, and drink with you," Troy said stepping towards the shorter guy. Zeke grabbed Troy's shoulders and pulled him back. "Look, you need to either fix this shit you caused with Taylor or you need to leave her the fuck alone," Zeke said trying to be the rational one of the two. "Your right," Jay sighed rubbing his neck. He knew he was wrong for hurting Taylor especially when she confided in him about all the things Chad used to make her do and say.

"So what are you going to do," Zeke said trying to be out of the house quickly. "I love Taylor but I mean this is just how I am," he responded as quickly as the words came out Troy's fist came flying. "How in the fuck can you say those two things in the same sentences," Troy said bouncing on his feet waiting for Jay to come swinging back. But Jay just looked at Troy and let his head fall in shame. When Troy saw Jay wasn't going to throw a punch, he began to pace. Troy was right, how could he say he loved her when he didn't even tell her anymore. The last time he actually spoke to her was the other day when he told her he would be out late. He hasn't even been back at her place since like three weeks ago. "Look I can't keep holding Troy back he is going to do all he can to defend Taylor, so you need to make up your mind quick," Zeke said looking at the man's swelling cheek.

"What possibly could you not find in Taylor, that you had to go pull random girls from every gutter and ghetto," Troy asked as he stopped pacing and shook his head. "Did she not give head? Did she have some disfigurement? Was she not giving it up? Did she not cook? I mean give me some reason as to why you would cheat on her," at this point Zeke and Troy's both stared at Jay. "No Taylor is beautiful inside and out, she did all that and beyond and more, she was just too…housewife after a while," he sighed, "When we met we fucked on a conference table at the hotel we just finished a meeting in." Jay just laughed a little at the memory of her getting up and she had a sticky note on her ass.

"Then why give all that up," Zeke asked really not finding a problem in Jay's debate. "I just want to fuck and have fun right now in life, you know you only live once man," Jay said shrugging. "This … just pulled a YOLO moment, he didn't just say…" and with that a parade of fist came over Jay, as Zeke grabbed Troy and pulled him towards the door. "Jay look I am not going to apologize for his actions because God knows you deserve it, BUT you need to make a decision because I won't pull him off next time," with that Troy and Zeke left Jay in his living room nursing his many sore muscles and a broken lip.

"Before we get to Taylor you need to grab a wet wipe dude," Zeke said looking at the splattered blood from Jay on Troy's hands and somehow on his face. To get back to Taylor's apartment Zeke drove along the highway to go make her lunch for work. Troy looked for the wet wipes Taylor put in Zeke's car for when she would take rides with them, finding it in the back seat he wiped off the dried blood. Finally arriving to Tay's apartment Troy headed to wash up while Zeke went put work in in the kitchen.

Taylor's office:

The sound of humming and footsteps could be heard echoing in Taylor's quiet office. She gave her morning receptionist the rest of the morning off. She was too busy on Facebook to even notice her boss's mood change. Kelsi had begun to rock Taylor now as they waited for the guys to take over care for Taylor. "I Need a Girl" by Trey Songz started on Taylor's Pandora, and soon she began to perk up. Taylor sat up, and began to rock from side to side to the beat with a tiny grin spreading on her face. "Look whose perking up," Sharpay said as she stopped pacing and turned to embrace her friend. "I think I know why," Kelsi said elbowing Taylor as they both giggled. Sharpay shook her head at her two best friends as they resembled their former 8 year old selves. "So will someone please inform me what's with all the giggles," she said sitting on the corner of the desk. "In an interview with Ebony magazine Troy was asked about writing this song for Trey, and he said his motivation was his baby girl. They then asked "well, who is this baby girl?" He just smiled and said the girl is his best friend… " Kelsi and Taylor erupted into a fit of laughter. Shar looked confused at the two... "Okay I must have missed something?" She said resuming her pacing. Kelsi rolled her eyes and filled in Shar, "Taylor and Zeke are Troy's best friends." "Oh so he was talking about Tay," Sharpay said In an alarming high pitch tone. She started jumping up and down, "wait why was Troy in Ebony?" Taylor shook her head and stated, "Well you know he is like the only white guy on his team. The other guy is mixed so yea." Sharpay tilted her head and tried to reimagine the team. Her mind stopped completely at Zeke number 3, that beautiful brown skin covering over muscle upon muscle. She missed him severely since they broke up in high school due to different college paths. "EARTH TO SHARPAY…" Sharpay felt someone pick her up and move her out the doorframe. It was Troy who was carrying Taylor's lunch bag to her at her desk. "Hey Cheri," Zeke said handing her pink lunch bag and Kelsi a blue one.

"Thanks Zeke," Tay and Kelsi said in unison. "Oh god there doing it again," Sharpay laughed sitting on the edge of Taylor's desk. "All these chairs and Shar insists on making a permanent seat of the desk," Taylor said laughing as she dug in her bag. "Taylor don't worry I packed you a dessert for you," he said as she looked at Kelsi's lunch which she pulled out on the table. "I swear you two are like elementary school girls," Sharpay said nibbling on the Chicken Alfredo Zeke prepared. "And you're so old ….oh pudding," Kelsi said squealing at her discovery. Everyone looks at her, "Hey I work my ass off writing songs and plays for this company and my theater, if I am excited about chocolate pudding kiss my ass," Kelsi said eating her dessert before everything.

The group begins talking amongst each other, but Troy stayed to the side. Taylor snuck out from her desk and walked over to him by her office window. "Hey, " she said looking into his eyes. His eyes were cold and a bit hurt. "Oh no what did you do," she said grabbing his face in her hands. "Nothing I just went talk to Jay," Taylor's eyes shot open wide, as she noticed the specks of blood on Troy's jacket. "You killed him Troy, Troy how could you kill someone…" After that she went out on a hysterical rant. Troy grabbed her arms and told her, "I didn't kill him I just punched him once."

"Actually he punched him over 13 times," Zeke said in a Maury lie detector result fashion. Taylor turned her eyes from Zeke to Troy and a tear fell out. "Thank you Troy," she said hugging him hard. "Did you eat," Troy asked looking over her shoulder to her untouched meal. "No I should though before Zeke has a fit," she smiled and went back to sit at her desk. Troy watched each step she took in that remarkably fitted skirt that framed her ass magnificently.

"Wait how come Taylor gets spaghetti AND garlic bread," Sharpay said pouting at Zeke. Zeke looked at Sharpay's pout and smiled, "because she loves my spaghetti, right Tay?" Taylor just nodded her head as she swirled the noodles on her fork. The group had rearranged a bit with Taylor sitting on Kelsi's lap, Troy leaning against Taylor's file cabinet, and Sharpay and Zeke sitting in her guest chairs.

"We hardly ever hang out anymore, oh let's play a game," Kelsi said finishing her lunch first. "Like what," Troy asked. "Let's play I Never, I mean I have always wanted to play but never really did," Kelsi said hiding behind Taylor. "Is Taylor squishing you," Shar asked staring at Kelsi's petite frame resting under Taylor's curvy one. "No way, me and this girl have been sitting on each other for over a decade," Tay smiled at Kelsi's reasoning. "But yeah let's play a game. I'll finish eating later," Tay answered putting her lunch in her mini fridge. "I Never is the game were you drink when you have done something, someone says they never?" Troy said scratching his head. Zeke nodded.

"I'll start, I never drove a truck, " Sharpay said shaking her head at the simplicity. Everyone looked around, "What are we supposed to drink…"Tay asked looking around. "I have a pack of skittles," Zeke said spreading them out on the desk. Troy, Taylor, and Zeke all took a skittle. "Okay, I never had sex in public," Kelsi said blushing at all the gazes headed her way. This time Sharpay, Troy, and Zeke ate a skittle. Oh wow it's hard to beat that one," Zeke said, "I never got a tattoo." At that all three girls grabbed a skittle. "Baby girl you have a tattoo?" Troy asked looking at his babe. She just winked at him, and said, "I have never had sex on a plane." Shapay and Zeke locked eyes and ate a skittle. "Okay not gonna ask," Kelsi said looking between the two. "I never got a lap dance," Troy said and smiled at the shocked faces of his friends. "never ever," the group said as they all took a skittle. Troy's eyes whipped to the girls, "you guys have?" Taylor and Kelsi laughed, "Tay is head of choreography for my company tours. We did a Burlesque show. We had to go to clubs to see what the professionals did it," Kelsi laughed at Troy's sad expression. "Wait Taylor you were the headliner of Kelsi's burlesque show," Zeke looked at her quizzically. "Yes I was," Taylor said. "So you were giving lap dances and teaching them too," Zeke laughed. Troy's eyes flashed red as she smiled at the reaction. "And why did I just find this out," Troy asked. "Maybe Taylor can give you your first lap dance then," Sharpay said ending the conversation. "I got it," Sharpay said looking around their tiny circle, "I never had a crush on my boss," Kelsi grabbed a skittle and put her head down. "My bosses are guys so no," Zeke stated, "But I never had sex at work." Taylor and Sharpay ate a skittle. "I never cheated," Kelsi said taking a sip from her water bottle. Sharpay handed Zeke a skittle that he reluctantly ate. "I never had sex in a body of water," Taylor said finally eating her pudding. Kelsi and Troy ate a skittle and laughed. "Damn Kelsi, just eat the damn bag," Taylor said smiling. Kelsi giggled, "Hey my parents were hippies man." Her parents were actually rich Italians who own businesses all over the nation.

Taylor's desk phone rings and the group quieted down as she put it on speakerphone. "Taylor McKessie, CEO, what can I do for ya," Taylor said warmly into her phone. "Hey, Beautiful Boss, it's Steven. Jay is on the line for you," her evening shift assistant said. "Please tell him I will not be taking any calls today, but he can arrange a date. You see my schedule, Hun," Taylor said using a pet name she gave her adorable college intern. She heard him sifting through all the mess the morning girl left, and says Eureka. "Okay Steven so you go make mama proud," Taylor said disconnecting. "You know he wants to be neck deep in your pussy," Sharpay said laughing at Steven's silhouette shiver through the translucent door. "Why do you think I put him as night shift, motivates him to work," Taylor winked. Troy started to grit his teeth at their words. The youngster had to be about 20, he wasn't much compared to him, but he knew Taylor liked the underdogs. "Ohh look Troy is jealous," Zeke said laughing at his teammate's face. Everyone knew Troy wanted to be about ankles deep in Taylor. He always got over jealous whenever anyone came near Taylor. Especially men, he got used to Kelsi and their extremely close sister hood. But he wanted nothing more than to take Taylor on her dream vacation to Germany and make love to her in a field under the amazing night glow. "You know what guys let's hang out tonight," Zeke said wrapping an arm around Sharpay. "Like what," Kelsi said pulling out her iPhone. "Like let's go turn out a club, and then crash at Troy's." Troy's head pops up from his day dream, "Why my house?"

"Because your bed feels amazing," Taylor said poking his chest. Troy smiled. They all settled down, as the voicemail button blinked on Taylor's desk phone.


End file.
